For many years the electrical cable industry has sought relief for the often recurring problem of electrically connecting and mechanically securing a first cable to a second cable. This has been most readily the case near telephone poles when a cable running between poles must be secured to a grounded cable, which extends downward and is connected to a buried grounding rod. Prior patents have approached this problem by securing the cables in a metal member and then driving a wedge into the metal member, thereby securing the cables between the wedge and the member. These patents typically require the use of a hammer around electrical lines and have proven very difficult to remove the wedge from the cables.